The present invention relates to the field of data collection for use in logistics, manufacturing, health care, warehouses, education, or any other business that uses bar codes.
Existing bar code scanning involves discrete stages of data collection and data manipulation before publication. Even after publication, however, the data is generally not in a format that is easily published on the Internet or used by e-commerce applications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to convert bar code data into data that is easily published on the Internet or used by e-commerce applications.
It is an object of the invention to convert bar code data into data that is easily published on the Internet or used by e-commerce applications.
Methods and systems for converting a bar code into a markup language document, the method including scanning a bar code to generate bar code data and preparing the markup language document using the bar code data are provided.